Say 'I Love You', Onii chan!
by Hikari-letal-blood
Summary: The day of her 8th birthday Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Mei, has decided to make 'Itachi Onii-chan' pronounce a phrase that consists of three words as a birthday present. Because she really wants her special person to convey his feelings, will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! :D**

**Here, once again, I come with a new Naruto Project Story! :D This time will be just a two-chapter story! lol!**

**Anyways, I'll say this just once cuz' in my other stories I have done it dozens of times...and I really don't like to repeat myself but sometimes its necessary...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Kishimoto-sama! (Unfortunately he came out with the idea first! DAMN YOU MASASHI!...I love you!) **

**Mei BELONGS TO ME! ;) I really love this character! since is so cute and fluffly and...yeah! she reminds me of my wannabe persona! LOL! yeah right!**

**Anyways...Hope you like it! ;) R&R! pretty pretty please! :) OH! right...ENGLISH is my SECOND language! So I'm deeply sorry for the mistakes! :)  
**

**Pairings: SasuxSaku, slight PainxKonan. I want to clear some things before we start...Mei's love is not an _incest_-like love.  
**

**_/xoxoxox/_  
**

** Happy Birthday I  
**

"Hey, time to wake up!"- A soothing feminine voice whispered as creamy white hands stroked raven hair softly.

"…."- The raven head hid under the pillow. A pair of pink eyebrows coupled disturbed as rosy lips let out a heavy a sigh.

"Really…You are such a sleepyhead!"- The woman commented almost talking to herself and walked away. Once the sleeping being sensed there was no one else on the bed a peaceful silence surrounded the room.

But that silence did not last long. Someone had arrived to the room with dawdling steps.

"mroph ughsder"- The sleepyhead groaned apathetically as soon as another voice was heard, this time a male gentle voice.

"Wake up!"- The male ordered as his pale hand shook the body over the bed tenderly.

"…"- But just like when the female tried, he merely received silence as response.

"Sasuke-kun! What are we going to do?"- A pink haired woman entered the room with emerald orbs overflowing with concern. The man glanced at her with his dark orbs and noticed she was acting dramatically to catch a certain someone's interest.

"Maybe next time he comes"- Sasuke replied noticing the body over the bed was moving, the pinkette smiled vividly as soon as she noticed.

"But Itachi-san is extremely busy, maybe he won't be able to-"

A raven head shot up. Emerald orbs and black eyes met a pair of cheerful jade.

"ONII-CHAN IS HERE? WHERE? WHERE?"- A petite girl wearing a warm fleece panda costume jumped out of bed as her vivid green eyes glanced at the couple standing in front of her. Her silky raven hair combed in two high pigtails that almost reached her hips and pale skin-tone with a pinkish shade in her cheeks.

Sasuke and Sakura met gazes; a smirk curved their lips as soon as they saw their little girl had fell in their trap. The small girl covered her head with the panda's head hood and gazed down for a moment.

"Not fair!"- The girl murmured and pouted.

"Don't worry Mei maybe you'll get to see him today…"

The petite girl lifted up her eyelids when a gift bag that doubled her size was placed in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEI-CHAN!"- The pinkette kneeled down with a smile, the little girl flashed her a toothy grin.

Mei encircled Sakura's neck with her arms as the said woman hugged her tightly- "MOMMY!"

"Happy Birthday Mei"- Sasuke stroked the girl's head delicately as his black orbs gazed with tenderness at the small girl. Once her pinkish mother let go, little Mei encircled her arms around Sasuke's legs.

He chuckled-"DADDY! Thank you…"- The girl lifted up her gaze and smiled at her father happily. He picked her up from the floor as Sakura placed the gift over the bed, Mei touched her father's forehead with hers and as soon as she met gazes with the Uchiha another happy smile curved her lips.

"Daddy what's in the bag?"- Mei asked as she averted her gaze towards the said object. Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"- The raven headed male answered as he gently lowered her over the bed next to the present.

The girl gave them a quizzical look as her little hands unpacked the gift gradually, her jade eyes sneaking glances to the grown-ups. Sakura linked arms with Sasuke as they waited for the panda girl to see her present.

"You seem troubled…"- The pinkette commented in a low voice- "Is it because of your brother?"

"You know how much she likes him…"- Sasuke murmured back. _She even said she'll make him confess. What's that suppose to mean?_

"Yeah!"- Sakura nodded slowly. _I hope he comes, last year she cried all day long. _

"WAAAAAAA!"- Mei's emerald orbs formed little tears- "IS THE KITTY NINJA PLUSH MEI WANTED!"- _The one that looks like Kaka-senpai. _The raven headed female commented mentally as she stared adoringly at the black and white giant kitten, with half face covered with a blue mask and red eyes.

"Mei was right. It really looks like Kakashi-sensei"- Sakura whispered astounded.

Sasuke chuckled; Sakura's smile grew wider when she noticed the girl's happiness. A plush the girl had cried for since long ago, her little hands caressed the stuffed animal's white fur.

"Daddy chose it!"- The pinkette commented laughing nervously.

Mei's green orbs shined; little hearts and stars as her background as her eyes blinked innocently-"Really? daddy chose it for me?"

"Really!"- The pinkette nodded proudly.

"WHAAAAAA!"

**Ring. Ring. **

"I'll get it!"-Sakura said as soon as she heard the phone was ringing, Sasuke stayed by Mei's side.

The pinkette picked up the phone-"Hello?"

"Sakura-san, it's me…"

"Oh! Ita-"- The male cut her off.

"Please don't say my name…"

"Right"- Sakura giggled-"Mei…"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"You are coming right? To Mei's birthday party"- The pinkette queried, anxious.- _Please say you are coming, please!_- Her creamy white fingers crossed.

"Daddy…"- Mei lifted up her face.

Sasuke waited patiently for his daughter's comment.

"Is onii-chan coming?"- Black met jade with glee.

"Don't know Mei…"- But jade dropped.

"Daddy…"- Sasuke took a seat next to Mei, the petite female hugged her plush.

"Does onii-chan loves me?"- Sasuke sighed.

"Okay"-Sakura nodded slowly, glint of unhappiness in her emerald orbs-"Goodbye"

"Mei he-"

"Sasuke-kun!"- The raven headed male's hanging head shot up-"We need to buy the cake"- Sakura was waiting at the door, her daughter's emerald orbs blinked.

"WHAT CAKE?"- Mei asked with a smile.

"The one for your birthday party!"- The pinkette answered as she and Sasuke left the room.

The girl squealed a paradise of little hearts and rainbows appeared as her background-"KYA! MEI'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!".- _I'll make onii-chan say it!- _Her chibi green eyes shined with enjoyment.

Mei was Sakura and Sasuke's little girl; she had her mother's emerald stunning large orbs and personality (at least her destructive power) but Sasuke's raven hair, sharp gaze and skin-tone. Mei likes strawberries and marshmallows, stuffed animals, dressing with weird animal costumes like her panda pajama, piggyback rides (Given by Sasuke), and making uncle Naruto play pranks with her, getting mom to show off her inhuman strength by looking for trouble so her Super Mom would get in action and fight defending her.

Mei also likes to play with some of the Akatsuki members, most of them end with headaches trying to please her and one has tried to kill her just to sacrifice her bubbly personality that in his own words are "Jashin's favorites' but above all…there's someone she likes more than anything in the world; her onii-chan Itachi. Even if he always tells her to call him 'Uncle' she still calls him 'Onii-chan', they barely see each other most of the times only during Christmas and New Year and sometimes they talk when he calls to ask for the family…. Even though Itachi really cares for Mei, he scarcely shows it.

So now, in the day of her 8th birthday Mei has decided to make her "brother" pronounce a phrase that consists of three words as a birthday present, because she really wants her special person to behoove her feelings.

_Say 'I Love You', Onii-chan!_

/xoxoxo/

**O.O! Okay! DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'll post the second part when I'm ready...well when the chapter is ready actually! lol! Its only a two-chapter story! ;) Hope you like it! **

**Thanks for your support! :) R&R! pretty pretty please! *-* *chibi eyes*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! :)**

**Here's the second and final chapter! Enjoy it! :)**

**ENGLISH is my SECOND language! So I'm deeply sorry for the mistakes! :)  
**

**Pairings: SasuxSaku, slight PainxKonan. I want to clear some things before we start...Mei's love is not an _incest_-like love.**

/xoxo/

**Happy Birthday II**

Balloons with each color of the rainbow, a giant banner in form of arc that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' with stars at each side, colorful ribbons falling from the ceiling, more colorful stuff such as the table cover and blowouts. Mei was walking through her perfect birthday party reception, her emerald orbs blinked naively at each new thing she saw.

"You like it? I worked hard on it, un"- A voice commented, the little girl now dressed with a pink bunny warm fleece costume turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Dei-chi!"- She smiled as her little legs ran towards the blonde boy.

"Oh! Today is not Chibi Mei is Usa-chan, un!"- Deidara mocked as he pulled up the tips of the cute big bunny ears that swayed with the petite girl's movements.

"Now I know why everyone thinks you are fucking girl! Your taste is damn feminine"- A white haired guy appeared behind the blond with a smirk curving his lips. Mei pouted angrily.

"I'm not a girl, un!"- Deidara groaned heatedly.

"Dei-chi is not a, bad word, girl!"- Hidan looked down with irritation as the Usagi girl played with her rabbit foot covered hands nervously.

"What's with the damn habit of dressing up like that?"- The Jashin worshipper inquired offensively as the girl pouted sticking out her tongue.

"I think is cute, un"- Deidara smiled at the raven headed child.

"You were here!"- Sasori came into sight his eyes glancing at each corner of the multicolored room uninterestedly.

"Sakura is looking for you, Mei"- The red headed male looked down at the girl.

"Mommy?"- Her emerald orbs met Sasori's cold camel ones. He nodded.

The girl fiddled with Deidara's cloak- "Uhm…Danna, is onii-chan coming?"

The akatsuki members exchanged glares.

"I don't give a shit if he doesn't come!"- Hidan grumbled under his breath.

Mei's eyes began watering as her rabbit foot covered her nose as she sniffed.

"You are making her cry, un!"- Deidara shouted and kneeled down to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Usa-chan needs to smile, is your birthday, un!"

The girl lifted up her emerald gaze-"But…Mei wants onii-chan to come!"- She sniffed, making Hidan raise an eyebrow.

"WHAT? Shit. If I have known she only wanted to see that damn Uchiha I wouldn't have come!"- The white headed male gnashed his teeth.

"Don't say that, un"- Deidara complained-"You know she would cry the same way if you weren't here!"- _But I think so too, un. _

The girl kept crying-"Dan-chan is bad with Mei and Onii-chan is not coming…Mei's birthday is—is"- The child sobbed deafeningly.

"Usa-chan…"-Deidara glared at Hidan, the worshipper grumbled.

"Stop crying or I'll make you regret it!"

"Ah…sor-sorry Dan-chan…"

Sasori shook his head when he noticed the frightened look on Mei's eyes thanks to Hidan pointing at her threateningly and pronouncing those words.

Sasori, in an attempt to quiet down the infant, spoke after an extended pause-"Don't worry Mei, Itachi is buying a birthday dowry and taking into consideration Hidan's brutal ways it's impracticable for him to transmit an inoffensive phrase every time he opens his mouth, you should overlook his existence…"- Hidan glared.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"- The white headed male queried exasperated.

Sasori let out a sigh as Mei gave him a puzzled look.

"Dei-chi why is Danna using difficult words?"- The girl looked at the blond as her jade orbs stopped watering.

Deidara smiled. _That was fast_, _un_-"Uhm, he's always like that Usa-chan, un"- The girl grinned and nodded.

"Mei…"- All four heads turned to the side, Sasuke was leaning against the door frame with a light scowl covering his cool visage.

"Daddy! Daddy"- The girl squealed as her little legs ran towards the raven headed male, he sighed.

Mei pointed at Hidan with intent -"Dan-chan is saying bad words again…"

"Tch. That bitch…"-

**SMACK!**

"What was that for?"

Hidan glared at his comrade whom had appeared out of the blue and smacked him in the back of his head. Kakuzu glared back.

Mei blinked and smiled vividly at the masked ninja-"Kazu-kun, you came!"- She jumped flailing her arms contentedly.

Kakuzu smirked.

"Let's go you need to change…"- Sasuke's voice made the child to turn around to face him; he took her small rabbit foot hand and led her through the hallway.

"Bye bye!"- Mei waved happily. The Akatsuki members waved back.

/xoxoxo/

**Party Time…**

"Where's that brat?"- Hidan groaned as he tried to ignore Kakuzu's attempts to decipher the cost of the items they used for decoration.

"Deidara I told you this was too expensive"- The masked ninja shoved the blowouts to the blond.

"I'll cut if off from your salary!"

The blond groaned-"If I get one, un!"

"Oh! You all came..."- A cerulean headed female looked down at the men sitting around the table.

"Kisame is late though, un"- Deidara commented.

"Leader-sama is late too…"- Sasori glanced at the cerulean female whom hid a growl.

"AH! KONAN!"- Sakura ran towards the said lady and hugged her tightly-"Thank you for coming, please take a seat"- The pinkette motioned.

"Thanks…"

"So, when is Haru-kun, coming?"- The pinkette asked as she glanced at Konan's belly.

"Five months!"- Pain answered making the cerulean female to blush when she felt his hand on her head. Sakura giggled.

Once all the members of the organization had arrived, Mei went inside the room, her green orbs shinning with pure delight as she gaped at the guests, but they could sense a bit of disillusionment in her eyes since there was one single person whom had not arrived.

"Mr. God where's onii-chan?"- Mei asked as she fiddled with Pein's garment. He sighed.

Sakura met gazes with the orange headed male and shook her heard. Silence encircled the room.

"Uhm, Mei, why don't you open your presents?"- Konan suggested as she placed the gifts over the table. Pain scooped the girl up and placed her next to the gifts, she approached the multicolored packages with her little hands covered by striped paws.

Hidan's eyebrow twitched-"Taiga…"

Deidara smiled-"OH! You're a tiger now, Chibi Mei, un"

"SO CUTE!"- Konan and Sakura squealed as Mei showed them her paws imitating a cub's roar.

The girl giggled-"Daddy gave it to me…"- she said pointing at her own warm fleece tiger costume.

They all looked at Sasuke, he scowled as he noticed how some eyes, and especially Sakura's eyes were shinning like chibi eyes.

"I thought you didn't like her to dress like that?"- Pain questioned as he raised an elegant brow.

The raven headed male looked to the side-"I don't. But it's her birthday…"

"So you are a doting father after all"- Sasori commented. Making Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch but he smirked when Mei smiled at him.

Mei unpacked her presents; Hidan gave her Jashin's praying necklace, Kakuzu said it was too expensive to buy a present so he just patted her head, Mei pouted. Pain and Konan gave her origami figures that moved on their own and a weasel warm fleece costume, Sasori gave her a handmade puppet that looked like him since Mei always said Sasori was her 'Ken', Kisame gave her a Nemo plush and as for Zetsu he gave her a sunflower and Tobi a full-size lollipop.

Taking a deep breath Mei began to show her appreciation by hugging or simply bowing in Hidan's case since he frowned when she approached him -"Thank you Mr. God, Konan-chan, Dan-chan, Ken-chan, Kazu-kun, Kisa-kun, Tobi-chan, Aloe Vera-kun and…."

Mei stared at Deidara as she showed him her paws waiting for something, the blond smirked.

"Mine is something different this time Taiga Mei, un"- Deidara ruffled the girl's hood and hair as she smiled.

"What about onii-chan?"- Mei asked _again_, they all sighed.

"Stop asking for him!"- Hidan groaned as the girl turned to face him, she gave him a severe look.

"WHY?"- She queried approaching the Jashin's worshiper and pulling his cheeks. He did the same.

"That damn hurts brat!"

"Then stop!"- The girl commanded as Hidan kept pulling her cheeks.

"YOU TAIGA BITCH!"- The girl stopped when the white headed male tried to lower his hands to grab her neck. Mei dodged and pounded her small paws against Hidan's torso.

"GO BALD DAN-CHAN!"

The guests hid mirth as their eyes kept watching the small fight between the Yankee and the petite tiger. (Than reminds of Toradora! Lol!) They glared at each other and grumbled.

Finally Mei turned her face to the side with a loud harrumph, walked over the table towards Sasuke and sat on his lap.

"I want cake!"- The girl crossed her arms leaving a group of ninjas totally incredulous_. Was she giving them orders?_

Sakura went for the cake with Konan, both females placed a simple chocolate cake with animal shaped candles on the table. Mei blew the candles happily, time passed by rapidly and the hopes of the little girl began to drop every time she glanced at the door.

"She really wants to see him…"- Sakura whispered as she glanced at the small girl holding a plate with a piece of cake.

"Hn!"

The door opened a crack, Mei's lips parted lightly as her eyes watched in anticipation at the person standing under the frame.

"ONII-CHAN!"- The hanging heads shot up to see the small tiger tackling a black haired male making him almost loose poise. Hidan groaned.

"Little fucker! Look what you did!"- Heads turned to see Mei's piece of cake over Hidan's head.

"Heh! Looks good on you, un!"- Deidara teased as the white headed male glared.

"Mei…"- Itachi whispered as he patted the girl's head-"Sorry I'm late"

The girl shook her head-"Onii-chan came and that's all that matters"

"I wish you a Happy Birthday Mei"- Itachi kneeled down to her level. Mei flashed him a toothy grin-"You told me you didn't want anything so—"

Mei shook her head-"What Mei wants is not something onii-chan can buy"- Itachi lowered his eyelids.

"Really?"

The girl nodded-"Yep!"

"Then please tell me what is it that you want"- He whispered.

"Itachi-san!"- Sakura approached the said man and smiled at him-"Thank you…"- He nodded.

"I'll tell you later!"- Mei kissed his cheeks and ran all the way through the room.

They all returned to their activities, Mei decided to keep playing with her presents, Tobi sometimes grabbed her and played airplane with her, Sasori and Sasuke seemed nervous every time they saw the flying girl, Deidara played with the blowouts tickling her ears.

"Ken-chan!"- Mei pulled Sasori's garment-"Ken-chan"- The red headed male sighed and looked down.

"What is it?"

"Ah!"- Mei smiled-"You don't dislike your nickname anymore"

"I'm getting used to it"- He shrugged. Mei pouted.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!"- Sasori frowned.

"Yes?"- Mei smiled again.

"I love you…"- Camel orbs widened for a moment before the cold red headed ninja smiled almost imperceptibly.

"I know"

"Hey Mei!"- Sakura called, the girl turned to face the pinkette-"Come!"

The petite tiger trotted towards the pinkette as she glanced at the black haired male sitting at the table.

"Go ahead!"- Sakura whispered in her daughter's ear and smiled vividly when Mei looked at her.

"Onii-chan!"- Mei approached the said male as she stood over the chair and then over the table, Itachi smirked when the girl sat in front of him moving her legs back and forth.

"Why are you encouraging her?"- Sasuke asked, as he glanced at the smiling girl. Sakura giggled.

"Is just innocent love, Sasuke-kun, don't tell me you are jealous of your brother?"- The pinkette queried as the raven headed male frowned.

"Not at all"

"What is it Mei?"- Itachi's eyes never left Mei's emerald gaze.

"Onii-chan, I want my present now, ready?"- Mei giggled as the male nodded-"Repeat after me…"

"I"- Itachi raised an eyebrow but did as told.

"I"

Mei smiled as her cheeks flushed-"Lo-love…"

Heads shot up with curiosity. Itachi froze for a moment. _Was she really planning to make him say that?_ - He hid a small smile.

All eyes on them. Hidan faked he was about to puke, Kakuzu stopped counting money, Pain raised an eyebrow, Sasori stared unemotionally at the scene, Tobi giggled like a school girl, Zetsu began to hide some cup cakes inside his cloak, Kisame grinned, Sakura smiled, Konan took out the recorder and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. But wait what happened to Deidara?

"Lo-"

**BAM!**

"YES! THE FIREWORKS ARE READY, UN!"- Mei scowled, her devilish emerald gaze piercing the blond whom had just bursted into the room.

"What?"- Deidara gawked when the girl jumped off the table and walked outside. Itachi for the first and _last time_ of his life felt thankful towards the artist. He sighed and followed behind the scowling girl-"What did I say?"

Konan pressed the button to stop recording.

"Smartass!"- The pinkette whispered and went outside. The group went to the garden.

"Mei"- The girl's head shot up.

"Onii-chan.."- She pouted as Itachi patted her head.

"You already know how I feel why the urge to make me say it?"

The girl grabbed her tiger head hood and covered her head-"Onii-chan is never free for Mei, he's always working and answering calls, but when Mei says something…."- The girl sniffed-"Nothing happens…"

Itachi sighed, hiding a smile he kneeled down-"Mei…"- He whispered as he uncovers her head, she lifted up her eyelids.

"I lo-"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Their eyes looked up at the colorful night sky, Mei's emerald orbs shinned joyfully with each firework explosion; lights with animal forms, flowers all kinds of multicolored shaped explosions covered the night sky.

"DEI-CHI! THANK YOU!"- The girl leaped gleefully.

"Heh!"- Deidara chuckled noticing the girl was too hyper running and jumping as if she could touch the sky with her little hands. _The new favorite_

Itachi sighed standing up from the ground and noticed Sasuke was looking at him, he approached his little brother.

"I really don't know what's crossing her mind"- The youngest commented as he followed his daughter's movements with his onyx orbs. The girl was laughing and hugging everyone, except for Hidan whom she stuck her tongue out to.

"GO BALD DAN-CHAN!"-The white headed male chased after her.

"I'm so going to sacrifice you damn good for nothing fucker little taiga"- Mei laughed hysterically as she tried to escape from Hidan.

Itachi sighed-"She resembles you"- Dark orbs met, a smirk curving each male's lips.

Sasuke chuckled-"What's that suppose to mean? I don't recall been like that"

"Always wanting big brother's attention, sounds familiar?"- Itachi said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Not at all"- The raven headed male answered confident. Itachi chuckled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Onii-chan! Look!"- Mei shouted pointing at the sky-"So pretty!"

The black headed male approached the petite child as she clapped with her paws her eyes still fixed on the sky. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Mei…"- Itachi whispered as he grabbed one of Mei's pigtails, the girl lowered her head to look him in the eyes.

_I lo-_

**BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM!**

Itachi got on his feet, turned around and walked away. Sasuke looked over his brother's shoulder to see a petite girl with a red face and overwhelmed expression, the girl blinked innocently and smiled after a long silence had surrounded her even though the fireworks were working.

"ME TOO ONII-CHAN!"- Mei shouted, the explosions absorbing her voice. Itachi did not turned around but a small smile curved his lips.

**_THE END._**

_/xoxox/_

_**Well this is it! Yeah! I know is not that great! but I really wanted to write this! :C**_

_**Hope you liked it! at least a bit? A TINY TINY BIT? A SUPER TINY TINY BIT?**_

_**R&R pretty pretty please! *-* Thanks for your support!  
**_

_**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**_


End file.
